Live Chat RP: Dead Ringer
A story based on a Live Chat Roleplay. It will be on this on the Super Robot Fanon Wiki, when finished, but for now, it's part of Metaverse, and I wanted the others to read it. Characters * Grenburr: Captain of the scout team, transforms into a truck. Is somewhat ineffectual, and at times counterproductive. * Akreious: Transforms into a military transport. Despite supposedly being insane...is often the one that makes the most sense... (go figure) * Zombiejiger: Transforms into a death themed hot rod. * Cdr: A counterproductive member of the team, who transforms into a sports car. He does not get along with the Computer. * Clee: A young bot that turns into a car, is somewhat nervous about the whole ordeal. * Sol OS 9: A hivenet operating system, shared across the team's onboard computers and the scout ship's main computer. Suffers from lag, when too many people talk, and is a bit of a sass. Is mainly referred to as 'Computer' by some, and Sol by others. Part 1 The portal opened in space above the planet, throwing out a starship from the bowels of hyperspace. The large ship was a collection of smooth curves combining into a rough point like a dagger. It came out near a planet, and the sensors immediately began to go to work. It was M Class in mass, with a breathable atmosphere, for all that was worth. However, it was constantly raining, and there were metallic elements in atmosphere that reflected back scanning rays, making normal assessment impossible. With this situation, there was only one logical option left to them, the old fashion way, a scout team. The gunmetal grey capsules rumbled as their insides were flashed cooked. Lining the hall way on both sides, five of them were activated, perhaps at random, perhaps at choice...most likely at random. The doors opened, and the five fell out of their capsules, each a bit shaken up. Each of them biomechanical bipeds, with optics for eyes, and faces that were difficult to tell apart at this stage. They were a mass composed of a metallic skeleton with servo like joints, covered by tubing of metallic muscle fibers, wiring and gunmetal grey armor plating. Their armor was thickest on their ribcages and weakest around their joints. The main difference between all of them was their different heights. "Greeting:..." said a monotone voice "Greetings, I am Sol OS 9, your current Hivenet operating system. I will be with you for the remainder of your mission and until your return to the mothership." "Oh, great..." said Akreious "just what I need, another voice in my head." "Information: You have all been chosen for the mission of scouting the planet below for any signs of Troll activity. Should any be discovered, your mission is to return to the ship for Purification Protocols. For the Glory of the Light." "Oh Great..." said Clee " a suicide mission." "Information: There is nothing about this mission briefing that implies this is a suicide mission. Your reasoning for this statement, is curious." "Ignore him..." said Z "He's always pessimistic." "Statement: Noted, please proceed towards the formatting chamber." "Ugh..." said Cdr, "It is too early in the morning for that..." "Information: Please note Grenburr is the captain of this squad." "What? Why...?!" "Information: Due to a mixture of seniority and a lack of confirmed mental problems, authority for this mission falls to him." "Cool..." said Grenburr "Okay men, let's roll out...!" "Information: You are on a ship, and you need to chose your alternate modes. You have no wheels to 'roll out upon'." Grenburr facepalmed. "We're not going to like you very much are we?" "Observation: That is entirely up to you." "Right..." said Cdr with skepticism. The group made their way towards the medical station, passing other mechanoids along the way. Many were like them but with colored extra armor, and 'kibble' hinting at their alternate forms. Most, however, were much simpler in design to the biomechanical mechanoids, they were droids, drones, mere robots. Eventually they made their way to the medical bay, where the reformat chamber was located. Z was the first inside, and the first to make sharp noise of pain, like someone stubbing their toe. He came out of the chamber, in black with purple flames, tires on his pointed shoulders and calves and piping on his forearms. Then went Akreious, who came back, blue with white lightning patterns. His build was bulky with pairs of wheel on the back of his lower legs, thick armor, and a large backpack. Clee acquired, a sleek form, silver, with wheels on his calves and his backpack. Grenburr, became a red and silver, large robot, with a bulky body and windscreens on his chest. He sported wheels on his lower legs like Akreious, but also above his shoulders. Each of them gave a sharp yelp in pain and came out sore. All except Cdr. "Yeah I am not keen on that, exactly why these do not of painkillers again...?" the computer spoke again. "Information: Present situation has brought about Cdr Protocol. Message will be played." "What..." "Message: Cdr is this is the (Captain)..." the captain part was clearly someone else's voice "Get your aft in that chamber, or I will have this OS call in some drones to go Detroit on your skid plate." "...I really am not going to like you am I..." the rest snickered. Cdr went in and gave a sharp yelp, growth of liquid metal formed all over his body as lasers struck him all over, importing instructions for his living metal to follow. These grows, burst open and they and the liquid metal morphed and changed into an outer exoskeleton, armor plating referring to his alternate mode and kibble like wheels. He came out a tan hued car robot. He also came out sore. "Information: Please follow the directions being downloaded to your personal computers, to find your scout ship." Some moments later they were in the hangar in front of the ship, a small corvette/frigate sized ship. It mass was mainly in the back where there were thrusters, followed by the condensing into the cockpit, under which was the boarding ramp. "This...this looks like a hand-me-down..." said Akreious "Agreed..." said Grenburr "It's scrap, that's what it is...!" said Cdr. "We're all going to die aren't we..." said Clee "Computer, what model is this...?" asked Z "Information: M-78 X3 Heavy." "Heavy, what are it's specs...?" "Information: Ship is designed for high speed movement, and sudden combat. Current situation does not allow for access for main weaponry, and ordinance is limited to standard issue blasters." "Oh..." said Akreious "When would we be allowed to use the weapons." "Information: When the situation requires the use of obscene amounts of explosions..." Everyone gave Akreious a look as he smirked and failed terribly to hide it. "Whatever..." said Gren "Bots, let's roll out...!" "Information: You are on a ship, you are flying out of the hangar, not rolling on wheels..." There was an awkward silence. "......... Soldamnit Computer!" Part 2 Strapped in, Z started up the lift off sequence, closing the boarding ramp, and causing two extra engines from the side. They rotated to serve as VTOL engines, to take the ship of the ground, the landing gears retracting in, and the ship flew out of the hangar, through the forcefield. As soon as it made its way into space, the shaking stopped and the vessel moved smoothly. There was a brief second of weightlessness before the artificial gravity turned on and they were reminded of how heavy their large metal bodies were. Z was the main pilot, actually controlling the craft, while Akreious was in charge of checking the instruments. Grenburr, who did not have a piloting licence sat behind with Cdr and Clee. Everything seemed to be going smooth, until they arrived in the atmosphere. Between the fire on the screen rolling of the hull of the shake, the turbulence from the planet's perpetual storm, the thunder and the lightning. The two in the back were far from feeling safe. Eventually Z brought ship down in the middle of a plain. Like everywhere else, the place was doused by constant downpour, but here it was much more subdued, as the main storm raged in the distance away from them. The crew got out, annoyed to varying degrees by the mud. "Ugh..." said Clee "Why couldn't we have just scanned from orbit...?" "Information: Metallic elements in the atmosphere and the perpetual storm has made normal scanning techniques and communications difficult. This, and standard procedure, means that the world must be searched by sentient optics." "Great..." he replied sarcastically. "So..." said Grenburr, somewhat unsure "what did the instruments say...?" "Besides static..?" replied Akreious "uhhh, there's possibly a settlement over in that valley." "Wait...then why didn't we land there..." "Information..." "Soldamnit!" "Turbulence around the valley made landing unsafe, also it is standard practice to avoid primitive locals when possible." "You don't have to respond every single time you know..." "Statement: Duly noted." "Okay bots, let's roll out..." There was silence, as if everyone was waiting for something. "Computer..." "Yes..." "Aren't you going to undercut this feeling...?" "Statement: You are on land and you have land vehicle alternate modes. Suggestion: Please do drive along..." "...I hate this computer..." "Response: Duly noted." The robots all transformed into their alternate modes and took off, their wheels specifically designed for movement on these muddy surfaces. They took of towards the distance, the hills and mountains on the horizon. After sometime they group made their way towards the valley and entered. It did not take long for them to find what they were looking for, the construction techniques of the Trolls, as shoddy as they were, were hard to miss. The constant presence of rusty, sharped metal edges attached to everything, from the tents, to the fortifications and turrets told them they had found the troll presence they were looking for. The problem was...so did someone else. The corpses of trolls littered the camp, many were blown apart, some were torn to shreds, and there were burnt meaty chunks and half melted cadavers in puddles of their own sludge, which told them that something had already met them and hit them hard. Upon entering the camp, the transformed back into robot mode and looked around, they could hardly believe their optics. While they felt horror, it was horror born of curiosity. They could only imagine what had did this. As they looked, they looked with an augmented reality as their onboard computers scan their visual inputs and fed that information to Sol. "Computer..." said Z "Yes..." "What happened here...?" "Analyzing, analyzing, detecting presence of possible high powered plasma weapon, above average strength, and possible high powered cutting edges." "Any clues on who could've done this...?" "Several species within this galaxy have the technology and use these sorts of weapons. They are also enemies of the trolls as are all who eventually encounter the abominations. However, none of the species on this list live near this sector of space, nor do their foot prints match with those not accounted for..." "Footprints...?" said Clee. Now that they were mentioned they saw them, the tracks in the mud, still somewhat fresh. They were four toed clawed, things, that spoke of creatures that were clearly different from the humanoid trolls. "Hey guys..." said Cdr "I found one..." "Of those things...?!" said Clee alarmed "A troll..." The others gathered around him at the entrance at the tent. Inside was a lone troll, sitting in a puddle of their own black blood. His skin was green, and he wore a ragged loincloth with a large pointed nose and chin, long pointed ears, fangs for teeth, and grey, pupil-less eyes, with messy, greasy hair. He sat there, his left arm, some distance from him, with maggot starting to make a meal of it Part 3 "How...how did he survive...?" asked Grenburr. The troll sat there, somewhat in shock, too scared to move. "Computer...?" "Analyzing, analyzing. Information: The troll most likely fed on the residual anathium released from the death of his peers, and their suffering as all trolls do." "I see...PUNCH IT...!" "Wait...!" said Z "We need to figure out what happened here..." "Uh...no we don't..." said Clee "We can just leave, and glass this planet..." Akreious walked forward and looked down at the severed hand, looking at the end where it was removed. He noticed that it wasn't a simple cut but in fact, there were... "Are those teeth marks..?" Akreious mused out loud. "Computer, analyze the size of the teeth needed to make marks like this..." "Analyzing, analyzing. Information: They would rival the size of combat blades." "FANGS THE SIZE OF COMBAT BLADES?! THE HELL?!" Everyone looked alarm at that revelation "Like Rambo Knives...?!" said Z clearly alarmed. The others approached the troll, with Z in front. "Okay, dirtbag..." said Z "What happened here...? Computer translate." The computer sighed, and then spoke in the troll language. It replied and smirked. "What did it say." "Statement: The troll made a remark about the maker, best left unsaid." "Punch him..." said Gren. "Yeah, probably that..." said Z in agreement. Clee oddly enough found it amusing. "PUNCH HIM SO HARD HE EXPLODES...!" Gren shouted, earning him a look from Clee. "That only works on blobfish..." Z drove his fist down into the troll's leg, turning a large chunk of bone, into dust. "Tell me...do you bleed..." said Clee, rather amused by the Troll's suffering. "Computer..." said Z "Tell him, he'll live if he talks..." The computer translated his message to the troll. The troll began to talk, and I do mean talk, going on a long tirade as the bots were left confused. "Translations...?" "Information: The vermin has begun to talk about how his group arrived and set up their base here as it was driest place nearby." "TELL ME MORE OR THE NEXT THING I PUNCH WILL BE BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!" shouted Grenburr. Many of them snickered. "Okay I actually find that funny..." said Z "Information: The troll has spoken about various trivial things, but something of note are a meteor storm, and this morning before the sun rose, something attacked them. They shot green bombs of plasma and used claws and blades and gave off a horrible screech that paralyzed many of them." "...Punch Him...!" said Clee. "Can..." said Akreious "Can I try to get this troll on my side...?" Everyone looked at him. "You want troll sushi or something, don't you..." said Clee. Akreious just shrugged. "You don't know that..!." Z snickered. "Denial is real." he said. "Information: Data between Z's search criteria, with the addition of the results of the examination of the bite marks Akreious found has found a match. "DUN, DUN DUNNNNN...!" said Akreious amused. Everyone else was serious and waiting for the results. "Well..." said Gren "Now that 'his' use if over...PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!" The others ignored him. "Information: Zerganoid class life form, the Venids, hive mind, uses bio-plasma, and acid coated claws and blades. Extremely dangerous. Larger variants use bioweapons, and are altogether known for tunneling and sonic screeches that paralyze/stun organics. They commonly travel in bioships and often make land fall in pods on mass that may appear as a meteor shower." There was an absolute silence in the tent. Even Akreious stood up straight as everyone looked at each other, with horrible revelation of their situation. "TUNNELING...?!" shouted Akreious, finally breaking the silence. "Affirmative." "Then this is THE WORSE PLACE to be! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS F---ING AREA!" "Affirmative." "We need to get ear protection to protect against the screeches...!" said Clee alarmed. "Information: You lot are screwed..." "Was that not obvious?!" shouted Clee "Computer...!" shouted Akreious, about to ask a question. "Information: Minor seismic tremors rapidly approaching your current location." Everyone's mouth dropped open in complete horror and shock as they quietly screamed. Seconds later they gathered their wits again. "Computer...!" said Akreious "Give me any possible weaknesses they have, any exploitable areas in their general style of fighting!" "Dab!!" said Clee hysterical "Make them cringe so hard they die...!!" Grenburr retreated into himself. "No!" shouted Z "We need to get away from here while preparing our weapons...!" "Information...." everyone was silent to hear the computer. "Venid life form is known for combat in waves. First wave consists of basic drones who only use claw weapons." "Can't we just...cover the ground with explosive and go somewhere higher up...?" as if in response. "Second Wave consists of drones and larger warrior caste with numerous variants." "Okay..." said Akreious "So we should save our heavy stuff for the final waves, and use the most basic tools for the first." "Secondary weapons, make each shot count." said Z. It was now Gren started listening, having come out of his depression. It was also now that the computer was able to talk again. The bots were not aware, that when they spoke, the computer, the OS had to wait, due to the nature of its programming. "Known Variants include: Scythes, Artillery (plasma artillery), Banshees which generate condensed EMP/Psychic blasts. and Lurkers, which captures enemies in cocoons and drags them off." Again, everyone was silent. "EMP?!" Shouted Clee alarmed. "Are we EMP-proof?" Z wondered out loud. "Probably not..." said Clee, as if about to cry. "Information: The energy used by the Venids is called EMP, but is most likely psychic energy as it also affects organics and mechanoids in much the same way." Akreious: "...HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEFEND AGAINST THIS WTF...?!" "Fall back...!" said Z "Get out of their range. "Wait..." said Akreious in a fit of revelation "they're only a minor seismic activity now..." "Cover the ground with explosives and run to higher ground!" said Clee "We high tail to where they can't burrow...!" said Z. Now that they were silent for a second the OS spoke again. "The third and often final wave is composed of any remaining warrior caste and behemoths. They only appear if the second wave is destroyed or takes too long." "Huh..." said Akreious, surprisingly calm. "I will help Clee lay the mine field, before the scouts get here right...?" "Affirmative, First Wave is usually a scouting group, or first response, to activity in their hunting grounds" "What sort of weapons do we have...?" asked Z as the two ran outside. They turned into car mode and began driving about putting down small mines about the camp, the direction opposite that which they came. "We have to get out of here before the second wave hits...!" shouted Akreious over the com-system. "So.. the second wave has banshees that can EMP our weapons...?" said Clee "meaning, we should shoot the first wave dead, plant bombs and GTFO!" "Information..." said the OS finally able to answer Z's question. "Plasma Cannon, body mounted standard, blaster rifles, an assortment of missiles and the various items you brought, which includes grenades and mines." "Huh.." said everyone impressed by their arsenal. "Information: ETA of the First Wave: Nine minutes." Part 4 There was a short pause when everyone heard that. But it didn't last, as Akreious was rather focused on what to do next. "FINISH PUTTING DOWN LANDMINES!" He shouted breaking everyone out of their pause. "DO WE HAVE ALUMINUM?!" Shouted Z. His arm was protecting some manner of schematic, clearly was planning to build something. "Information: No." "Dang it...!" "We're f----d by the banshees!" Cried Clee, before Akreious, hit him to get him to continue to work. "Eight Minutes" said the computer "We're going to have to melee them...!" said Clee in a panic. "Computer...!" shouted Akreious "Scan the existing materials and tell me how to make a makeshift explosive launcher!" "What's the range these suckers...?" asked Z to the computer. "Information: Several miles and closing." "Okay, how can I mod my rifle into a sniper quickly, and what saw we run...?" Akreious and Clee were busy laying mines, Cdr had turned his arm into a cannon, and mentally preparing himself for the fight and Grenburr...was huddling in the corner. "Scanning, scanning, Seven Minutes, scanning, information." A large amount of information was downloaded into Akreious, on-board computer and presented to him via augmented perception. "All I have..." said Grenburr "is this whimpy pistol, a broom, a mop and a spray..." "Information: Venids, can track sonic vibrations, First Wave is also the fastest, as second wave needs first wave to make paths. Running to ship would lure them to you and the second wave, will arrive much faster. Six Minutes." "Okay, what's the terrain to the North...?" asked Z "Information: Captain Grenburr has Specium Beam Emitters in his forearms." There was a pause. Grenburr had a look of shock as he looked at his arms, the elbow on his arms opened up and turned into clear emitters, like Ion Thrusters but clear different, meant for combat, not propulsion. Z and Cdr looked at him with looks of joy, Specium Beams were very powerful weapons, but Akreious looked at him with a look of confusion. "How the heck does he not know he has those...?" he pondered out loud. "Information: Valley Opening, most likely direct route of the First Wave." said the computer, answering Z's question. "South...?" "The way you came in." "East?" "Mountains." "West?" "Hills and direction of your ship." Akreious got back to work laying down what remained of his mines, covering not in front of the camp but also now the camp itself. It helped that he now knew where to expect the swarm. "EAST BOYS, LOCK N LOAD!" shouted Z "Information: You have car mods, those are hills. Five Minutes" "We car to the base of the hills and walk." replied Z "Information: You would be royally screwed." Akreious clearly wanted to make a comment but was silent. "Wow...what a loving computer." said Z in pure sarcasm. "First Wave has entered opposite valley entrance. Four Minutes." "Well I'm done..." said Akrieous "Recalculating: First wave has increased speed, Three minutes." Akreious, Z and Cdr, went and got Clee and Grenburr up, and moved them towards the other side of the camp, the side where they came in. "Recaluclating: Two Minutes." "All right let's go...!" Shouted Z, everyone began running towards the entrance, there was too much junk in the way to transform just yet. "One minute, forty-five seconds." Akreious stopped and turned around, clearly forgetting something "Computer, what about their sense of smell?" asked Akreious "Subjects sense of smell would be useless in current atmospheric conditions, but usually that have keen smelling. Most like found the Trolls form their stench." "Great..." said Z sarcastically. Akreious grabbed dead troll parts and rubbed their blood on his armor, before turning around and running back to Z and the group. "Allon-sy..!" shouted Z "Let's go...!" shouted Akreious, not knowing what Z said. The group immediately transformed into vehicle mode and took off at high speeds, immediately using their turbo boosts. "I'm your turbo loooover!" shouted Z, having a fondness for speed, and old metal songs for some reason.... "Seize the wind playmaker....!" said Clee, equally happy to finally be leaving, and...a YuGi-Oh fan...? (Okay seriously, why do these alien robots that have never been to Earth know these catchphrases?! Sigh...whatever) Behind the group, explosions went off causing Grenburr to jump, and the others to be rather ecstatic. "Booyah...!" shouted Z. Ungodly screeching could be heard from the camp, even over the explosions. as well as the sound of the troll, who was understood only by the computer. "Wait, what about m-" before an explosion cut him off. When the computer explained what he said, Grenburr broke out laughing, as well as most of the others. "Huh, that poor troll..." said Z. "Information: He was a troll...slag them." The statement was rather off putting, not by the pure uncensored bigotry, but by the monotone, computer voice it was said in. Yet none of the team were really surprised by this. "Information: Sixty percent of first wave, confirmed decease, another twenty is injured, remaining forces are on all fours chasing you." The group used their side mirrors or rear cameras to see their pursuers. The Venid, had black chitin skin, covered in the brown of the mud they tunneled through. There was a biomechanical design to their anatomy, with musculature looking like tubing on skeletal frames. Their heads were elongated, with a series of thick plated layered on that, while their fangs were rather long, and metallic, probably able to bite metal. Their claws were just as long, and looked just as sharp. If they were closer, they could've perhaps seen the three small glowing dots along the side of their heads that were their eyes, or the hairs long the side of their skulls that were their 'ears'. They also had a smaller set of arm on their backs, and their long slender tails, sometimes ended with stingers. "See..." said Clee "I told you guys it was a good idea to plant bombs!!!" "Wait..." said Grenburr "They can detect sonic, whatevers correct?" "Affirmative, the troll base was in their territory no doubt." "Great!" Grenburr let out a sonic pulse, from beneath him. The burst of sonic waves caused the swarm behind them to be stunned and trip upon each other into one big crash. It was not fatal, but the group had gained for themselves time to escape. "Information: Sonic Blast has disoriented local swarm, but the shockwave most likely alerted the attention the main hive and attracted their attention." There was silence between the group. "Thanks..." said Z. It was hard to figure out if that was directed towards the computer or Grenburr. "Well..." said Grenburr "I'll just go this way..." He began to brake of from the group. "Query: He does know that he's going to the wrong way to the ship, yes?" Grenburr generated more noise, luring the swarm towards him. By now they had gotten out of their stupor and chased after him. "GO ON WITHOUT ME!" "Ok simple question..." said Cdr "Do large lasers work?" "We have rockets right...?" said Z. It was hard to say if they were concerned about Grenburr, as they were still driving in the same direction towards the ship. "Or those...?" "Are there mountains nearby...?!" "Information: Affirmative." said the computer. "Great, Rockets plus mountains equals landslides!" "Wait, what about the queen?" asked Clee. "Information: They move generally by tunneling." "Do they make new tunnels or are they pre-dug?" In the distance the sound of a landslide could be heard, it came from the direction Grenburr went with the swarm, and in the distance, they could see the remaining members change course and chase after them again. "Wait..." said Akreious "Did we ever check if the trolls left any weapons we could use?" "Information: Their weapons are powered by Anathium." "Tunnels pre-dug...?" asked Z again. "Akre..." said Cdr "Do you really think trolls would have any useful weapons. "Information: Usually, but the muddy nature of the planet, means they don't last, so for now no." "Dangit...!" said Z "We're going to fight hordes of thousands of disposable minions..." said Akreious "Disposable weapons versus disposable minions. Come on dude." "Emphasis on 'disposable' minions..." said Cdr. "Don't use your big guns on useless drones." "Oi, I'm trying to figure out ways to use the terrain to kill them!" said Z "So let's just kill them all..." said Cdr "that's why I brought my little gun!" "Information: You have speakers." Part 5 The meaning of that message seemed to be lost on them, and Cdr conjured out laser turrets on his side which fired on the swarm behind them. "Information: You have speakers." "Could we pull them through a loop and head towards the way they came?" asked Z "Wait..." said Cdr "Speakers? Perfect, we can make them deaf or something!" "Information: You have speakers." said the computer again. "Alright...!" said Z "We get it..." said Cdr, sharing the same sense of annoyance "Can we the speakers for distraction, planet bombs near them, they are drawn towards them, they blow up, we run?" "DISTRACTIONS? SPEAKERS? DISTRACTION? FFS!" shouted Akreious, possibly getting what the computer was trying to say...or just being crazy, it was hard to say. "Why did they give me to you idiots...I mean...Information: Species operates mainly using echo location..." said the computer. "Echo locat-" said Akreious. Z immediately began to play a song. "ECHO LOCATION?! Doesn't that mean...?" "Yeah, how about we let you handle that..." said Cdr. Z turned up the volume, at full blast. "Information: Swarm appears to be dying." "...WHAT?!" went Akreious "Huh..." was Clee's response. They looked back and the swarm was no longer chasing them. "THAT WORKED?!" "Yep..." said Cdr. "TURBO LOOOOOOVVVVVEEER!!!" shouted Z in victory "Doesn't that mean..." said Akreious "Information: Some have torn open their own face, or torn off each other's heads." The sense of victory was gone, melted away and replaced by the communal sense of disgust and discomfort shared between them now. "Dear Sol..." The group stopped. They transformed back into robot mode and looked at the distance as the Venid slaughtered themselves and each other. Green blood sprayed into the air. Without warning Akreious ran up to the closest one, turned his arm into a cannon and fired a bolt of plasma into its head. His...'extreme' language could be heard back with the group. "Exclaimed Query: What the slag?" "yeah..." said Clee "Let's GTFO..." "Yeah..." said Z "Before the boss arrives..." "Information: Abnormal EM activity detected." They group continued to stay there as they waited for Akreious to return. "Yup, we listen to the worse songs ever." said Cdr.The computer sighed. "Annoyed Statement: A big one is flying towards us you idiots....Move..." There was a short pause and without a word, Clee took of at high speeds he had never before shown, leaving everyone to drive after him. "Can we throw you at them...?!" shouted Cdr to the computer. "Information: Negative, I am software." As monotone as his voice was, there was still a sense of snark to his words. "Dangit, can we use the cingey music again?!" "Information: Warriro Caste Navigates using EM Fields. Suggestion: Hit the Gas." "Electro Magnetic Fields?!" exclaimed Clee. Z sped up, leaving him in second place. "Ok, no, then let's go...!" said Cdr. "Information: You are machine and it's not bothered by noise. Sassy Statement: You do the math." Cdr growled at the computer. "We have rockets, that should have a longer range than the EMP!" said Z "Information: Computer controlled rockets have commonly been showed to be useless." "YOLO rush?!" "Wait...!" said Akreious "I follow. We should the missiles to create large explosions, drawing some of the horde away!" "How long until they catch up to us?" asked Cdr. In the distance, they ship came into view. "Information: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Out of the sky dropped a larger version of the Drones. It dwarfed the bots in robot mode, and on its back, its arms had enlarged and sported scythes instead of claws. Its head was one large, smooth dome, bulbous and lacking eyes. Its tail was several tendrils, that flowed about like hair in the wind. Everyone dead stopped, with Clee, even reversing a little. It was between them, and the ship. "Smoke it...!" said Z, calmly. Instinctively everyone transformed into robot mode, conjured their weapons and opened fire. "Son of a..." said Clee, angrily. "I'm getting real tired tired of these things...!" shouted Cdr as he aimed for its face. "SMOKE THIS B@!#H!' Shouted Akreious. "We can't miss at this range...!" shouted Z. They fired their arm cannons or pulled out blaster rifles and fired, firing plasma bombs, or bolts respectively. Regardless, the plasma was caught in the electrical field around it, generated between its head and the scythes, which diffused them. "Well..." said Akreious "What weapons do we currently have?!" asked Clee alarmed. The beast began to walk towards them. "USE BALLISTIC WEAPONRY YOU IDIOTS!" Shouted Akreious. All of them switched over to missiles and rockets, firing from various parts of their body. However, they circuits in the rockets were friend, or the objects were just caught in the EM Field, a makeshift shield, that deflected them altogether. The beast kept walking towards them. "Wait...Everyone scatter!" said Akreious, suddenly remembering something. He ran to the side and towards the monster, to the shock of the others...it did nothing. It looked towards him and continued walking towards the main group. "...Sweet." Akreious remembered two things. He covered himself in dead troll and that these creature, when not using EM Waves or sonic vibrations, used smell, and he currently smelled like a dead thing. "That scent trick worked." "We have scents...?" asked Clee "That is a good point..." said Cdr "I thought we were robots!" "Akreious stab it...!" shouted Z. Akreious continued onward towards the ship. "Why hasn't it attacked us by now...?" "Informaiton: The EM waves being directed towards us, leads me to conclude that the creature is scanning us first. However, your living metal bodies may make its makeshift scanning techniques...difficult." It was at that moment the beast roared. Electricity arced between its head and scythes and it stabbed them into the ground, sending a wave of electricity that the bots had to jump out of the way. The beast roared again, and the bots aimed their weapons, each ready to attack again. This stand off was interrupted by an explosion in the distance. From there came a trail of smoke that landed behind the bots. It was Grenburr, battered, badly damaged, and barely conscious as he crawled out of the crater he made on landing. "Gren, we need your specium gun thing!" shouted Z. Grenburr got up...and immediately passed out. "Query: How the slag is he still alive..." The beast roared again, and everyone turned towards it, and then looked behind it. It also turned around, to see Akreious in the cockpit of the ship. Said ship was hover above the beast, when panels opened and menageries of guns of varying types. The beast charged its field again, and Akreious fired the gun underneath the cockpit. "DIE MUTHF#@$A DIE!!!: Shouted Akreious, with bloodlust that disturbed the other bots. The beast used its field to block the railgun bolt fired at it...and was immediately turned to mush and a crater, as its parts and juices fell on the other bots. "Wonderful..." said Cdr in utter disgust. "Ugh revolting..." said Clee with a similar sentiment. "You want some to AI thingy...?" the computer ignored him. Akreious landed the ship and opened the door. "GET ON THE SLAGGING SHIP YOU RETARDS!" He shouted "Information: Do remember decontamination protocols when you get back." No one seemed to realize the A.I. was not talking about getting cleaned but instead shelling the entire crust of the planet. "Nah..." said Z "This should make us blend in right...?" he said with a laugh. "Information: Venid Warrior Caste remains carry a pheromone that incites rage in other Venid members. So no" The other two laughed. "You realize I can blast you all to scrap right?" said Akreious impatient. "Yeah, yeah, we're coming retard..." said Clee annoyed "Like right now!" "Yeah, but you won't." said Cdr. It was at this time Grenburr came back online, mumbling about 'saving the team'. "And we're on the same side, so your bluff is pointless!" "Should I...should I not..." mused Akreious out loud. Getting up to his knees, the delirious Grenburr, knelt on one knee, and but his arms in a cross position. On his horizontal arm, the ports opened, as electricity arced between his arms, which were converted into a blue beam, that struck the side engine of the ship, badly damaging it and shocking everyone else, before he passed out again. "DAMNIT GREN!" shouted Clee. "Use his parts to repair it!" cried Z enraged. "Enraged Statement: You Slagging Idiot." "GREN...!" shouted Akreious "YOU DOOMED US ALL!!!" "Information: Seismic and EM activity detected. Direction, First Wave. Conclusion, most likely second wave approaching." There was once again, utter silence. "Gee..." said Cdr, with barely hidden sarcastic hostility "thanks A.I. thing." "Sarcastic Remark: Always a pleasure to serve." Part 6 "First Wave...?" shouted Clee. Akreious just signaled for everyone to get inside the ship and for once they did, less some other miss fortune befall them. "Just get in and use the guns!" said Z annoyed. He and Cdr dragged Grenburr's unconscious husk into the ship. Moments later they were all by the cockpit. Akreious sat at one of the seats while the others, Clee, Cdr and Z sat at a small desk in the hallway, with a single arc chair. Grenburr was on the ground in said same hallway, with small drones crawling over him as a beam shined down on him delivering energy to his Ember. "So...what now...?" asked Cdr. "I don't know..." said Akreious "Diagnostic reports that the ignition chamber, and funneling panels are blown open or partially melted, that engine is not going to turn on unless we want to blow it up..." "So we're just stuck here..." said Clee. "Information: There is a signal booster you can use to call for help." Their was a look of joy among them, until Cdr spoke. "Wait...why haven't you used this before...?" "Information: This OS is not authorized to take initiative actions such as calling for help. It may only provide tactical advise, or serve as a search engine, and take actions from orders given to it." "So you're programmed to just talk the talk and nothing else...but of course...useless bunch of digits..." "Suggestive Statement: Considering the ineffectual nature of member Cdr's actions, I suggest he turn off his voice box." "Why you little...!" "Enough..." said Akreious "Computer, how long until we can contact the mothership...?" "Information: Considering the interference of this atmosphere, not before the second wave arrives." "And when will that be...?" "From the readings longer than the First Wave took, the warrior caste was not designed for tunneling and they are seeking out their last known location of major seismic activity." "USE MY PARTS TO REPAIR THE SHIP!!!' said Grenburr who immediately sat up and then went offline again. The rest waited for him to act again but he stayed unconscious. "Wait a minute, we're transformers right...?" said Cdr "Can't one of us just scan the ship and transform into one?" "Nope...just cars..." said Z "The Law of conservation of mass...." said Akreious "Information: Mass shifting has been deemed impossible by the Science Director." "Great..." "Sol" said Akreious "Yes." "Are there more explosives on the ship...?" "Ooh, we could self-destruct the ship!" said Clee with a sense of eureka. "Information: We have an armory." "......OH YEAH....!" said Akreious "Show me!" A door at the back of the hallway opened, revealing several blaster rifles cannon, and other types of directed energy weapons. They were accompanied with charge packs and grenades and mines. Immediately they ran towards the newly revealed room and started picking out weapons and formulating plans. "So how about this...?" said Z "We take the ship, flight it to the core, and ignite it blowing up the planet." "Statement: A noble sacrifice. For the glory of light." That comment destroyed any support for Z's plan, even from Z. Suddenly Grenburr got up and tore of his arm, trying to hand it to someone in front of him, who obviously was not there. "TAKE THE SPECIUM GUN!" he passed out again. "Riiiiight..." said Z voice the sentiment of discomfort and confusion they all felt. "Anyways..." said Akreious "Since I smell like the dead already how about I go and plant some explosives." Akreious pressed a button opening the ramp and walking down was numerous mines and grenades. "Information: The ship can make atmosphere flight, but no longer reach space. Pause. Suggestive Statement: Move the ship." Akreious stopped and turned back around. "NEVERMIND BACK INTO THE SHIP!" The ship took off and eventually landed some distance away. It would have gone further but the shard storm was in their way. Akreious went over the stockpile and stood in the doorway thinking of ways to use the menagerie of weapons. Z was at the desk modifying his blaster rifle, via the information the Computer would send him. Cdr sat impatiently next to him while Clee, kept muttering himself, clearly playing out worst case scenarios in his mind. Grenburr was propped up on the other end of the table "Okay seriously...!" said Cdr, breaking the relative silence. "Can one of us just scan the damn ship?!" "We're cars..." said Z "Only Cars..." "It's much too big for any of us..." said Akreious "Not unless this ship is secretly a robot..." said Z "Omega Supreme?!" said Clee. The was a brief silence. "Information: No. If our scout ships were mechanoids, why would we use them to send scout teams?" "Stupid computer..." "Wait...what if we became a combiner...?!" "Don't be silly..." said Z "How would we manage that, it would require what...?" "Information: Combination Process would requires the generation of a Unifying Field that would synchronize Embers to operate as one, and share a singular consciousness." "Wait, What...? You know how to do it...? WHAT HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TELLING US A.I." "Information: This unit would not be allowed to reveal such information. There such a question is logical paradox." "Slagging A.I.!" shouted Cdr. "Computer..." said Akreious "Can we, or can we not combine?" "Information: Five Man team is needed for Combination Lock, current number of available members is four. Condescending Statement: Unfortunately, a certain someone decided to become Venid chow...." "Scrap..." "Fix Gren!!!" shouted Clee "He slag up the scrap anyways but whatever!!!" "Please tell me we have a stowaway..." said Z "You know..." said Cdr "I wonder if that A.I. is really as useful as they made it out to be back at the base...Because honestly, between the propaganda fueled statements and the really late info, what is the point of this thing...?" "Query: Member Cdr, do you always challenge the wisdom of the Light and its Emissaries?" "No, but sometimes its Emissaries don't live up to the hype..." "Statement: Duly noted." "What does that means, you as if you're...going to tell someone..." There pause, and clear sense of discomfort felt by all the conscious crew members. "SON OF A GLITCH!!! You're not here to help us, you're here to keep tabs on us!!" "Information: Negative, this units role is to serve as a font of knowledge and the Wisdom of light, advising you in your mission to destroy the aberrations known as Trolls and other forces of the Eldritch. To that end I am also task with reporting any abnormal behavior." "...So....you're here to give us information, and report us for heresy...?" said Akreious. "Complimentary Statement: Huh, you're not as lacking in intelligence as this units previously assumed." "You cheeky bag of coding...!" "Information..." everyone rolled their optics in annoyance, rather sick of the A.I. tone of voice "ETA of Second Swarm Arrival thirty minutes. Atmospheric Conditions make continued flight, ill-advised." There was silence, that was until Z broke out into a mostly incoherent decorated by the most 'colorful' of language. Akreious walked away from the door of the armory and moved to the cockpit, plugging in and readying the "We need to move." said Akreious calmly. "Do we have bombs, we use them like before!" said Z. "Dude, calm down, we don't need continued flight, to get further from them." "The ship can still fly so fly!" shouted Cdr "Do we have comlinks we can use to call someone?" asked Clee "Is there a lake around here...?" asked Z "Flood the tunnels and drown the venid!" "Look, Z..." said Akrieous "I was going to set up land mines and explosives since my scent is masked but you guys insisted on using the ship as a self destruct." "Information: Due to the constant rain, the scent mask will no last much longer." "Slag." "Information: Mother now moving into range to facilitate beam out. This cannot be done while in merged form, and will take longer than it does for the swarm to arrive." Most of them sighed. "Can we do anything to end this fight quickly...?" asked Cdr "We have to make the most of what we have..." said Akreious "Can we land this ship on a cliff or something...?" asked Z, still brainstorming for a solution. "Hmmm, set up as much explosives as I can, and hightail it back just in time before it runs out..." replied Akreious, somehow on the same wavelength "We need a choke point. The only way to wreck zerganoid rushes is if we funnel them, so their numbers mean less." "Or we could just drop bombs on them from the ship...?" said Clee. "Information: Due to the nature of the situation, I am programmed to play a specially chosen song for this occasion." The A.I. flooded their intercom with the song 'It's a good day to die' from Starship Troopers 3. The crew could only cringe, and rub their optics in annoyance. "How about...." said Cdr "We take all the guns and shoot them...?" everyone was just stared at him "After the bomb thing." "Drop the bombs from the ship!" shouted Clee "Clee..." said Akreious "Prolonged flight is ill advised dude." "So...we're already dead..." "Hmmm..." went Z "We fly up at an angle, drop bombs and then land..." "Information: Ship cannot make that maneuver in current storm." Z mumbled something. "Ya know what..." said Akreious "Scrap this, if I'm going out, I'm going out in style!!" He grabbed Z and made him sit down, plugging him in and he got up. He headed for the armory, where he grabbed a large chain gun. "Wait..." said Z "What do Venid follow again...? EM Waves right?" "Information: At this distance, the swarm is following last major source of sonic vibration." "Last source of sonic vibrat-" said Akreious. "After that, the warrior caste will switch over to EM Wave detecting. Thus ETA, about thirty minutes. Use of engines will make us more noticeable to the warrior caste." "So....they are going to find us, no matter what....?" asked Clee "Information: Affirmative." Clee opened the door and immediately stepped out before anyone could do anything. Some moments later, Clee's unconscious form was also being repaired by drones crawling all over him, like Grenburr. The two unconscious mechanoids had been thrown in a corner, into a pile. "I still say, we kamikaze the ship and wait for the beam out..." said Cdr. "Yeah...!" said Z "Guns out, bombs ready, lure them to the ship and blow it up!" "Information: Beam out, is at current location, this requires signal booster installed in the ship, Without signal booster, or the ship to power it, the beam out cannot take place." ".....Should've used slagging Siri..." said Akreious. "YOUR A SCRAP COMPUTER!!!" "Retort: Up yours I did not ask to be here..." "How about we just throw this useless computer at them!?" shouted Cdr in rage. "Retort: I am a shared OS between your onboard computers and the ship. I cannot 'go' anywhere." "Computer..." said Akreious. "Yes." "POWER UP THE ENGINE, TAKE CONTROL OF THE SHIP, AND TURN US AROUND TO THE SECOND WAVE AND GET READY TO UNLEASH OUR WEAPONS AGAINST THOSE SLAGGERS!!!" Z and Cdr stepped back from Akreious who was now raging mad....and probably gone full insane at this point, as his patience was gone. "Information: Confirmed, activating main engine, powering up particle shield, railguns and turbo blasters fully charged. Backup systems primed." They could hear and feel the roar of the engine, panels opening around them to reveal weapons, which were shown on the computer terminal and a sphere of blue hexagonal structures appear around them briefly before fading away, although their optics told them the energy construct was still up. Like that the ship took off and sped off at high speed, towards the wave. "Rock N Roll!" shouted Z "Information: Priority targeting decided, gunner cockpits ready." Two hatches, one leading up, and one down, opened on the side. Cdr and Z climbed the ladders and on int the gunner seats. "I still think we should've thrown the computer as the Kamikaze..." said Cdr " I have a perfectly good replacement on my phone, her name is Siri" "Why am I being the logical leader here...?" asked Akreious "Information: No ship, no beam out, as in, not a snowball's chance in hell." "....ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, WE ARE NOT SACRIFICING THE SHIP, IT'S THE STRONGHOLD RETARDS!!!" Akreious got his chaingun and climbed back out on the ship, using a rope to keep him attached, and magnetizing his feet. "Information: Gunner Weapons primed. ETA is six minutes. It was an honor to serve, for the glory of the light." "Wait...computer do we have sonic missiles?" "Information: Negative." "Dangit. Part 7 "Well, computer..." said Cdr "It was nice knowing you, I guess...not really" "Statement Agreed. Information: ETA three minutes. Query: Any last requests?" "A plot contrivance to save us...?" "Prepare the ammunition and weapons in the armory, we're using every last drop...!" said Akreious "Affirmative." "If you're going to die..." said Z "Die with with your boots on!" "Information: Remaining weapons in armory being drained for weapons and shields. Grenades and mines ready for deployment." "Fascinating how long till we're in range?" "Information: ETA, one minute." "Tick tock..." said Z, anxious. "Information: Due to nature of situation...I am programmed to play this specifically chosen song." The song, Instruments of Destruction begins to play. "How is this ship, the only one without a plot contrivance button...?" asked Cdr as he searched for one. "Information: This is a scout ship, not that important, thus, no plot armor." "Slag...!" "Plot armor huh..." said Z "How about a plot gun?" "Negative: World Killer Class weapons are mounted on World Sweepers." "Computer..." said Akreious "Yes." "Play my song..." Instruments of Destruction was stopped and Highway to Hell started to play along the com system." "Computer..." said Cdr "I take back everything, because this song is awesome!" Suddenly the weapons began to open fire, their shots going deep into the ground and exploding sending dirt and venid bits flying up into the air. "Information: We have arrived at the target. Guts and Glory." "TURN THEM INTO SLAG!" shouted Akreious, as he opened fire with his chain gun. "Information: Warrior Caste detected." More warriors began to shoot out of the ground and fly towards the ship, which took evasive maneuvers as Akreious, the gunners, and the auto turrets took them down. There were turns, flips and rolls as they shot their enemies out of the sky, mainly by railguns. After that it was mainly strafing and bombing runs. "Information Behemoths detected." Out of the ground came two massive kaiju sized venid. Four legged versions of the typical form, their backs were armored like turtles and their extra arms were organic cannons which opened fire on them, dense balls of flaming plasma shot at them. "Statement: Taking evasive maneuvers." "We're going to get hit aren't we..." said Z. The ship did as the computer said it would. While they opened fire, their guns insufficient to damage the creatures. "Information: Performing bombing run." The ship dove down and flew towards on at high speed, before diving up and delivering a payload of several mines and grenades, strapped together in its face. The massive explosion took of its head. "Do we have nukes....?" asked Cdr "Can we just nuke them?!" "I doubt a scout ship has nukes...."" said Akreious "Information: Negative, no nukes." "Figures...." The ship continued to fight of more warriors, and that appeared to come out of nowhere, while dodging the attacks of the last behemoth. All the while Z sang under his breath. "For the grace, for the might of our Lord For the home of the holy For the faith, for the way of the sword Gave their lives so boldly For the grace, for the might of our Lord In the name of his glory For the faith, for the way of the sword Come and tell their story again." All the while the battle continued outside. The suddenly as the ship flew down, Akreious fired his chain gun, sending several shots down the mouth of the beast. It was stunned and the ship broke of the nose dive and took off, as it collapsed. Clearly Akreious had shot something vital, as seconds later the creature exploded from the inside, in a massive explosion that nearly knocked the ship out of the air, tested the strength of the shields, and knocked out the remaining warrior caste in the sky and glassed the ground in a mushroom cloud explosion. "Huh..." said Akreious, surprised by his fortune "go me..." "Information: I have good news and bad news..." "Bad First..." said Z ""Massive bio-signs detected. Conclusion: Either the bioship, or the queen." "If it's the queen, I'm shooting it in its face...!" shouted Cdr. "The good?" asked Z "Behemoth explosion has cleared the nearby atmosphere of the scrambling particles, meaning beam out will happen in half the time." "Good, because I'm done with this planet." said Cdr. "Okay..." said Akreious "So if and when the Queen appears we focus all of our firepower on one location." "Yeah!" agreed Cdr. "MAXIMUM PENATRI-" Akreious stopped "Nah, I'm not saying that..." "Please do." said Cdr. Akreious looked at him. "MAXIMUM PENETRATION!!!! Happy?" "Yes. So computer we can just shoot her down right?" "Information: No, we are royally slagged, no pun intended. The Queen is like the warrior Caste times cybercerosis. If it is the ship, we could potentially survive as now, but regardless, the most prudent course of action is to form a gestalt." There was a pause. "Uhhhhh....I know, we can give it cancer, do we have any of those troll weapons lying around?" "Computer..." said Z annoyed "just fix the dead guys..." "Information: Injured crew members can be fix via diversion of energy ergo, reduce in weapons potency and shield strength. However, forced combination with comatose units can result in...psychological maladies for all involved." "So therapy or death?" said Z. With his tone it was obvious he had already chosen. "Well..." said Akreious "I'm already half insane so what's the problem?" Mechanical arms folded out of the walls and began to funnel Clee and Gren into the medical room. Almost immediately the ship rocked as the shots fired at them began to leave more of a sting, forcing them to take a more evasive flying style. "Hey!" said Z "Can we mount a chaingun on the head? Please?" Akreious laughed as he continued to shoot down Venid around him. "Fix the dead guys, kill the queen GTFO, can we just do that PLEASE?!" shouted Cdr. "In five minutes...?" asked Z "....good point." Gren and Clee emerged from the med bay on their feet, walking like zombies as metallic studs facilitated their movements. At the same time, the control panel in the cockpit opened to reveal a strange device. The core of it was a sphere, with a diode in the center which shined a red glow, and triangular panels on the sides. "Information: I am uploading myself to this Combination Lock to help facilitate combination. Bio-Signs confirmed the Queen is coming." "SLAG!!!' Shouted Cdr. "Query: What are you orders captain Akreious." Never before on his two feet had Akreious moved so fast. In vehicle form perhaps, but never by his legs. Before anyone could really react to that statement he was inside, with his hands slammed on the terminal. "Captain...?!" he exclaimed with optics wide open "EXPLAIN CAPTAIN THING, WAT!!!???" "Uh...you're the leader." said Z with some mild sarcasm. Part 8 "Information: Concerning that you've shown the most initiative and most ideas...that actually work, or would make sense, and the respect the others have for you, you are...logically the only one that makes sense, Sol help us all. Also Gren is in a coma." "Well..." said Akreious shocked. "Now put the chain gun on the head." said Z "I call second in command!" shouted Cdr. "Statement: Please confirm Gestalt Name before combination can proceed." "Quick, think of something cool!" "Meh, either we need to make our combination..." said Akreious finaly out of his shock. "How about..." said Z "Gundumb?" the two gave him a look. "Gundamn? Gundhead?" "No..." said Cdr. "Information: As the only real figure of authority, you Akreious have been chosen to form the core of the Gestalt. For the glory of the Light." "Minihead?" asked Z ".... Sweet" said Akreious Akrehead?" Akreious rubbed his optics in annoyance. "JUST FORM THE DARN COMBO!" "Big Combination?" "Information: Uou must chose the name of the Gestalt, and queen 'oh sh-t' will be here soon." "How about..Devastator?" said Cdr "...oh wait..uhhh..Menasor! No that's taken..Superion? No...uhh..Defensor?.......nope that one to...." "Pick something!" shouted Z "Wait, idea..." "How about..." said Akreious "What is it?" "Space Time Shuttle Chariot!" Everyone looked at him. "Suggestion: Ultra Maximus, Magnus Giganticus, Omega Terminus, Maximus Primus" "Computer..." said Cdr "Fairly sure most of those are taken..." "Machine Battlealarm, Motive Train...?" suggested Z "Worried, statement: Please hurry along..." "PICK SOMETHING!" shouted Z "Raiden, Predaking!" shouted Cdr "If we're going out, we should do something ironic." said Akreious pondering calmly "Liokaiser, Sky Reign Victorion!" "Lightbringer?" suggested Z "How about 'Dead Ringer'?" "SOMETHING!" shouted Cdr. "ETA 2 Minutes" said the computer "Death Dealer...?" said Z "Like those cool books?" "That sounds cool, do that...!" said Cdr. "Concerned Statement: Okay fine, Dead Ringer it is." "Soldamnit!" shouted Cdr "By the Necrobane's frigid tentacles, by the Chaos Lord's hysterics!" "Worry about the name later." said Akreious "Right now we have to kill that queen thing, or we die!" "We have a minigun for a head, right?" asked Z "Statement: By the glory of the light, by the will of the makers, by the fires of the first forge, I dub the Dead Ringer, cast in the name of god." "Since it was on my body, I think it'd be mounted on the shoulders or something." said Akreious "Affirmative...The queen is here..." "Alright, We have two minu- nevermind!" Out of the ground lightning bolts erupted as large spider like legs tore out of the earth. The creature was like a drider, a humanoid upper half with a spider lower half. However, the humanoid portion was unmistakable Venid, even with its eyes. It sport a pair of large claws and a pair of scythes. By now most of the other Venid had been taken out, the warriors, untold numbers of drones, and even several behemoths, yet somehow all that seemed trivial as the queen dward everything that came before. "Computer!" shouted Akreious "Initiate scan and try to figure out a response!" "Scanning, scanning. Response: Form the slagging robot." Part 9 Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Episodes